


We Both Bleed Red (Now)

by nbtenouharuka



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (read in the blood if u haven't already it's REALLY good), Angst, Blood, Gen, Heavy Angst, Needles, alternate POV, anyways ten has a REALLY bad time, blood transfusion, if u don't like those things this may not be the fic for u, so uh, someone save this boy, ten has a bad time, this takes place in the novel "In The Blood'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbtenouharuka/pseuds/nbtenouharuka
Summary: They stumbled across the console, steadied themself, and- as carefully as possible- grabbed the needle with their shaky hand. They needed- they needed to give Donna their blood. Their, now human, blood.An alternate pov for chapter 56 of "In The Blood"- in which everyone has a bad time,,,





	We Both Bleed Red (Now)

**Author's Note:**

> Me, chanting: IN THE BLOOD IN THE BLOOD IN THE BLOOD  
> Ten is a big self-sacrificial dumbass,,, someone pls just,,,, help them,,,,

The pain was blinding.

 

It was just as painful as they remembered it, perhaps a little more. They honestly didn’t know how this would play out. Human/Timelord hybridization was never a good idea. But they couldn’t think of any other way to save Donna, so they grit their teeth and sat through as the device rewrote their DNA and they mutated.   
  


Almost as suddenly as it started, it stopped, and the device let go of them. They stumbled back, their vision blurry as they tried to regain their bearings. They were so dizzy- everything was spinning and _wrong_ and their mouth tasted like _iron_ and... they were in the middle of- something. There was-  
  
The crumpled form that they recognized as Donna Noble- Their friend, their best mate- came into their view reminded them of what they needed to do. The transfusion. They needed to- their blood-

 

They stumbled across the console, steadied themself, and- as carefully as possible- grabbed the needle with their shaky hand. They needed- they needed to give Donna their blood. Their, now human, blood.  
  
Steadying their hands as best as they could, they plunged the needle into their arm, hitting the artery like they knew they would. They felt their stomach churn as they saw a watery red liquid begin to race up the tube. That wasn’t right that wasn’t right it was _wrong_ their blood was _orange-_

 

They looked away and took several deep breaths. They needed to focus. Donna _needed_ this blood- she-  
  
They felt the world tilt and they stumbled backward, shaking their head to try and clear out all of the fog clouding it. They needed to focus focus _focus_ Donna was _in danger_ the whole planet is _in danger they needed to stop them stop the rempaths stop them they NEED you Donna NEEDS you grin and bear it what’s five minutes with alien blood its NOTHING_

 

_ THEY _

 

_ NEED _

 

_ YOU _

 

They were facing away from her now, sitting on the floor, gripping the fabric of their trousers with white knuckles and trying their best to  _ not  _  look at the tube running out of their arm. Through all the fuzz, they heard Donna stir.

 

They could hear themself start to ramble, words they had no control over flowing out of their mouth as if they were vomiting them.

 

“You- you tripped.” They lied, their voice urgent, yet shaky. They didn’t want to worry Donna with how bad of a state she was in before she passed out. “D-don’t you remember? You were… jogging. You were taking some mild exersise. Ok, you were strolling. Ok, well, you’d just gone to get more hot chocolate. And you tripped. Remember? You  _ do  _ remember, don’t you? How it was exactly like that?”

 

They only barely managed to stop the flow of words. It was an awful, painstakingly unbelievable lie. But their head was so fuzzy and their body was so shaky they couldn’t bring themself to care.  
  
A wave of nausea hit them and their vision blurred, but they kept themself still. Donna couldn’t know how much this was affecting them. They didn’t want her to worry. She couldn’t worry about them, she already had enough to worry about an-

 

“Doctor?” 

 

Donna’s voice was strained and tired.

 

“How are you feeling?” They asked.

 

The rest of the conversation was… fuzzy. They knew that Donna was speaking to them and they were responding properly but nothing… stuck. Donna sounded so far away but they  _ knew _ she was only a meter or so behind them. Her voice was worried she was  _ worried about them she’s worried about YOU- _

 

They felt themself move their hand over to Donna’s arm and slowly withdraw the needle before doing the same with their own. With all the force they could muster they threw the tube across the room. They never wanted to see the damned thing again.

 

(They could feel the puncture wound under their sleeve begin to bleed, but they didn’t look at it. They couldn’t. If they saw any more of that thin, red,  _ human _ blood coming from them-)

 

They felt their eyes begin to sting as another wave of nausea hit them. They had to. Numb the pain. Just enough until they had the time to change back. 

 

“You all right?” They heard Donna ask as, as if they flipped a switch, they turned off most of the signals in their brain yelling at them that all of this was  _ wrong _ they had the  _ wrong blood- _

 

“Yeah,” they said, the tension in their shoulders releasing as the pain melted away. They took a deep, shuddering breath. “Give me a minute, Donna.”

 

They tried to stand up, but fell immediately. They cursed under their breath, too quiet so no one but them could hear. They hated being  _ weak _ . They couldn’t  _ do anything  _ if they were weak.

 

They took a few more deep breaths and stood up again, this time successfully, and shook away all of the remaining fog in their mind.

 

“You all right, you daft prannet?” Donna was trying to be casual, but they could tell she was still worried about them. 

 

“Yup! Yup! Totally!” they lied. “Right, let’s go. Come on, not a moment to lose, you’ll get grey hair.”


End file.
